Fairy Tale: Behind the Scene
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah di balik dongeng-dongeng klasik yang tidak pernah diungkapkan. /LAST CHAPTER UPDATE. Pair: RintoGumi/
1. Prolog

**Fairy Tale; Behind the Scene**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hanya sepenggal kisah di balik dongeng-dongeng klasik yang tidak pernah diungkapkan.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hei, pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa akhir dari cerita dongeng yang kau baca bukanlah akhir yang sebenarnya?

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kisah mereka yang selalu berakhir bahagia itu, bukanlah akhir yang sebenarnya?

Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika mereka—para tokoh dongeng— tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia akan alur yang dituliskan bagi mereka?

Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika dibalik tulisan _The End_ dongeng mereka masing-masing, terdapat cerita yang mereka perankan dengan kehendak mereka sendiri?

Alur cerita yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Kisah lain yang tak pernah diungkapkan.

Pernahkah kau berpikir demikian?

.

.

Cinderella dicari oleh pangeran dengan sebelah sepatu kaca yang sengaja ditinggalkan olehnya. Dan kemudian Cinderella dibawa ke kerajaan dan menjadi mempelai sang pangeran. Pertanyaannya, apakah Cinderella hidup bahagia bersama pangeran seperti yang dituliskan di akhir kisah mereka dengan prasa terkenal khas dongeng klasik, ' _And they live happily ever after._ '?

Apakah Romeo yang cerdas akan mati bunuh diri menegak sebotol racun hanya karena kesedihannya meratapi kematian Juliet? Jika Romeo tidak bunuh diri setelah kematian palsu Juliet, setelah Juliet bangun, akankah kisah mereka berdua berakhir dengan bahagia? Akankah Juliet berakhir bersanding dengan Romeo?

Jika si Kecil Bertudung Merah bukanlah si Tudung Merah, dan jika si Serigala Jahat bukanlah Serigala, akankah cerita mereka berakhir berbeda?

Apakah Putri Salju dicintai semua orang seperti yang diceritakan? Apakah Putri salju yang cerdas akan termakan rencana licik sang ratu dan memakan apel beracun yang disiapkannya? Akankah ada pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri yang tak sadarkan diri karena apel beracun itu?

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Cinderella—sama seperti tokoh dongeng lainnya— hanya merupakan karakter yang diciptakan untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah tersedia. Mengabaikan perasaan mereka sendiri hanya demi menjalankan narasi yang ada. Mengubur isi hati mereka dalam-dalam hanya untuk mencapai akhir yang diharapkan semua orang. Seiring dengan semakin banyaknya frekuensi mereka memainkan kisah mereka yang telah ditulis oleh pencipta masing-masing, perlahan mereka menjadi pendusta bagi diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka bukanlah karakter tanpa jiwa seperti yang dikira semua orang. Mereka mempunyai perasaan, mereka mempunyai hati. Mereka menangis dalam hati karena ketidaksesuaiannya alur dengan perasaan mereka. Menangis karena tidak bisanya mereka memberontak dari garis cerita yang telah dituliskan bagi mereka. Mereka bukanlah seperti boneka _marionette_ dingin tak bernyawa yang bisa digerakkan semau hati. Karena, mereka adalah karakter hidup yang mempunyai hati, perasaan, bahkan nama asli dibalik nama panggung mereka.

Kisah beberapa pemeran dongeng klasik terkenal. Kisah yang dipersembahkan khusus pada kalian semua ini, akankah kalian membacanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~PROLOG DONE~**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Multi-chapter pertama Alice \\(A)/ **#tebarconfeti.** Karena ini multi-chapter perdana Alice, mungkin _update_ nya bakal lama. Karena, Alice bukan author yang bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan sebuah fic. Yah, semoga kalian akan terhibur dengan cerita ini **#bow.**

Salam,

Kuroyuki Alice.


	2. Part 1, The Tale of Cinderella

**Romeo and Cinderella**

 **Part 1**

 **The Tale of Cinderella**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kisah tentang pangeran antah berantah yang patah hati dan gadis jelita yang menjadi putri pendusta. Dongeng yang melegenda akan kisah cinta sejati mereka.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulunya, Cinderella adalah gadis yang hidup berbahagia bersama kedua orang tua yang disayangi dan menyayanginya. Namun suatu ketika, ibunya sakit keras. Para tabib tidak ada yang bisa memberikan obat untuk penyakit itu. Tak lama setelahnya, ibu Cinderella pun meninggal. Terlarut dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan istri tercintanya, ayah Cinderella pun kemudian menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tiri Cinderella sangat baik padanya.

Pada suatu hari, kereta kuda yang ditumpangi ayah Cinderella mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal. Cinderella kini hanya hidup bersama ibu dan kedua saudari tirinya. Setelah kematian ayahnya, mereka pun mengeluarkan wajah asli mereka. Mereka menyuruh Cinderella mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang ada. Mereka memperlakukan Cinderella dengan semena-mena. Namun Cinderella menjalaninya dengan tabah.

' _Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku jika aku memberontak?_ ' pikir Cinderella suatu hari. ' _Lagipula, bagaimanapun juga, aku telah terikat dengan garis cerita yang dituliskan._ '

Suatu hari, pihak kerajaan mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengirim undangan untuk semua gadis di pelosok negeri itu. Tentu saja undangan itu sampai di rumah Cinderella. Cinderella yang tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pesta dansa itu, memilih mengunci diri di kamar. Menunggu hingga matahari tenggelam dan bulan menjemputnya.

Dari cela tirai di jendela kamarnya, Cinderella dapat melihat ibu dan saudarinya pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka dengan kereta kuda kerajaan yang datang menjemput. Cinderella segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di tempat paling pojok di kamarnya.

Dari sana, Cinderella mengeluarkan sepotong gaun satin putih yang sangat indah semata kaki, gaun mewah peninggalan ibunya. Mengenakan guan itu, Cinderella segera menata rambutnya. Dengan surai _vanilla pink_ indah yang terurai panjang dengan sedikit bagian bagian depan dari helaian halusnya dikepang sepasang longgar, terhias dengan korsase mawar merah yang indah di sisi kepalanya. Dari lemari yang sama, dia mengambil sepasang sepatu kaca bening dengan sedikit sentuhan nuansa biru langit. Identik dengan manik menawannya.

Cinderella tampak semakin cantik malam itu.

Cinderella segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian pergi ke istana tempat pesta dansa digelar dengan kereta kuda milik tetangga baik hatinya yang bersedia memberikan Cinderella tumpangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selangkah memasuki ruang dansa megah itu, semua mata tertuju padanya. Langkah berikutnya, pesonanya menyebar, menyebabkan orang-orang tertawan. Langkah ketiga, tatapan iri pada gadis dan wanita menusuk. Langkah keempat, para lelaki menatapnya mendamba. Langkah kesekian, hingga Cinderella sampai di tengah-tengah ruang dansa dengan langit-langit membumbung tinggi, atensi sang bintang utama tertuju pada gadis itu. Dengan surai platina yang bergerak seiring langkahnya mendekat ke figur indah itu. Menyunggingkan senyum maut yang membuat hampir semua wanita terpesona, pangeran berlutut di hadapan gadis dengan surai _vanilla pink_ halus semata kaki itu; mengajaknya berdansa.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan sutra terulur, seiring dengan kata-kata yang menunjukkan diterimanya ajakan pemuda itu. Tapi, hei, siapa yang akan menolak ajakan bintang utama di acara itu? Paling tidak, Cinderella telah mengikuti alur yang dituliskan padanya dengan tepat.

Dansa mereka dimulai, dengan alunan simfoni lembut, gerakan demi gerakan yang mereka peragakan menginvasi lantai dansa secara keseluruhan. Penuh keanggunan mereka menari.

"Aku sangat penasaran akan nama gadis secantikmu."

"Nama? Cinderella," suara lembut dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut.

"Aku sangat menanti untuk mengetahui nama indahmu diballik nama panggung yang tak kalah indah itu. Hanya jika kau bersedia memberitahuku."

Cinderella tertawa pelan, "Bukankah sungguh tidak sopan untuk menyuruh orang lain memperkenalkan dirinya ketika dia sendiri bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya?"

Sang pangeran tersenyum, tertarik pada gadis itu. "Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopananku, Nona. Namaku Leon."

"Namaku ***." Senyum halus terukir di wajah porselen si gadis.

Tak terasa, tengah malam datang menghampiri. Jam antik besar di tengah ruang itu berdentang nyaring dua belas kali. Seakan mengingatkan Cinderella untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan pergi ke pesta itu diam-diam oleh keluarga tirinya, 'kan?

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," dengan kalimat itu, Cinderella segera pergi. Mengangkat gaun satin panjangnya—sehingga kaki-kakinya jenjangnya terlihat—gadis itu berlari dengan cepat. Dia sampai di tangga lebih dulu dari si pangeran yang mengejarnya, segera dilepasnya salah satu sepatu kaca yang membungkus kakinya sedari tadi.

 _Cinderella melakukannya seperti yang tertulis di naskah cerita._

Saat pangeran sampai di tangga itu, Cinderella sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tak ada jejak yang terlihat selain sepatu kaca yang tergeletak sembarang di tangga. Meraih sepatu itu, pangeran Leon bersumpah akan menemukan gadis yang menawan hatinya itu.

 _Bukankah memang itu alur cerita yang dituliskan bagi mereka?_

.

.

Esok harinya, sebelum fajar meyingsing, sebelum ayam berkokok, orang-orang suruhan pangeran sudah berada di kota, melaksanakan titah Leon. Mengetuk pintu rumah yang satu ke pintu rumah yang lain, hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang telah menawan hati penerus negeri.

Hari sudah beranjak siang saat para pelayan sampai di depan rumah sederhana dengan pintu kayu jati dan halaman yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar merah terawat indah. Pintu diketuk pelan, ketukan demi ketukan yang seirama. Hingga pada ketukan ketiga, seorang gadis manis dengan kulit porselen mengenakan pakaian sederhana membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

Gadis itu mengamati mereka, kemudian bertanya; "Ada keperluan apa hingga pelayan kerajaan datang ke rumah yang sederhana ini?" gadis itu menunduk hormat.

Seakan terhipnotis akan aura kecantikan yang dipancarkan gadis desa itu, mereka menjawab terbata, "Pa-pangeran mengutus kami untuk menemukan gadis yang kakinya pas dengan sepatu ini dan kemudian membawanya ke istana untuk dijadikan mempelai bagi pangeran." Mereka menunjukan sepatu kaca yang hanya sebelah pada gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai _vanilla pink_ semata kaki itu memandang sepintas sepatu itu, lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan memanggil nyonya dan nona di dalam sebentar," gadis itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum undur diri.

 _Nyonya dan nona? Heh, apa-apaan itu_ , Cinderella membatin. Walau begitu, dia tetap memanggil ibu dan saudari tirinya seperti yang mereka minta. Dia tentu tidak mau disiksa lebih parah dari sekarang, 'kan?

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dua gadis remaja dan seorang wanita dewasa keluar menemui utusan-utusan pangeran itu.

Menjelaskan dengan singkat maksud kedatangan mereka kemari, para kaum hawa disana menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Dengan antusias mereka mencoba sepatu itu satu-persatu.

Sayang sekali, tak peduli berapa kerasnya mereka memaksakan diri agar kaki mereka pas di sepatu itu, kaki mereka tidak muat sama sekali.

Kecewa dengan hasil yang didapatkan mereka, orang-orang suruhan kerajaan itu meminta sang nyonya rumah untuk memanggil kembali gadis dengan pakaian pelayan yang menyambut mereka pada awal tadi.

Dengan penuh rasa tak suka yang berhasil disembunyikan dengan baik, si nyonya rumah memanggil gadis pelayan yang dimaksudkan tadi—Cinderella.

Cinderella segera keluar dari tempanya diam-diam mengintip. Menjawab dengan tenang, "Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Nyonya?"

Lengan terlipat di dada, menunjuk pelayan-pelayan di hadapannya dengan dagu, 'Nyonya' itu berkata dengan wajah angkuh, "Mereka ingin kau mencoba sepatu kaca itu."

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati, Nyonya."

Tak perlu perjuangan berarti agar sepatu itu dapat terpasang di kaki jenjangnya. Kakinya tertutup, diliputi lapisan kaca sepatu. Pas. Sepatu itu sangat pas di kakinya.

Dengan suka cita pelayan berkata, "Andalah gadis yang kami cari seharian! Andalah gadis yang membuat sang pangeran jatuh hati! Jika anda berkenan, ikutlah bersama kami ke kerajaan. Pangeran Leon telah menunggu eksistensi anda di sana."

Senyum terulas, manik langit tertutup, jemari-jemari lentiknya mengangkat sedikit kedua ujung guan yang dipakainya, dengan badan yang agak menunduk, gadis manis itu menjawab, "Dengan senang hati."

Kemudian, Cinderella di bawa ke istana dengan kereta kuda megah kerajaan diiringi tatapan iri keluarganya.

.

.

Cinderella sudah dirias dan dikenakan gaun pernikahan satin putih yang mewah. Leon menyambut senang mempelainya di altar suci. Persiapan pernikahan sudah disiapkan sejak pagi. Tamu undangan sudah berdatangan. Kemudian pengucapan janji suci di altar oleh kedua belah pihak menjadi klimaks dari acara itu.

' _And they live happily ever after._ '

Prasa terkenal itu menutup kisah Cinderella seiring dengan tirai panggung yang berjatuhan.

.

.

Pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, apakah Cinderella hidup bahagia setelah hari pernikahannya bersama pangeran? Lagipula, apa Cinderella sungguh jatuh hati pada pangeran seperti pangeran jatuh hati padanya?

.

.

 **Romeo and Cinderella, part 1: The Tale of Cinderella—End.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Halo~ Cerita ini kuputuskan untuk update seminggu sekali. Semoga chapter kali ini sesuai harapan kalian ya.

Terima kasih kepada **Panda Dayo, Ramiel de Ancient, AyA-Chan28, Fuyukaze Mahou,** **The Police Of Fanfiction 2016,** yang telah mereview fic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Regards,

Kuroyuki Alice.


	3. Part 2, Romeo's Fateful Meeting

**Romeo and Cinderella**

 **Part 2**

 **Romeo's Fateful Meeting**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kisah tentang pangeran antah berantah yang patah hati dan gadis jelita yang menjadi putri pendusta. Dongeng yang melegenda akan kisah cinta sejati mereka.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menerima surat yang mengabarkan kematian Juliet, Romeo yang patah hati pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, keluarganya, segalanya. Dia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Waktu terus bergulir, hingga mentari berganti rembulan, Romeo sampai di sebuah istana yang mana sedang di gelar pesta dansa yang mewah.

Teringat olehnya kejadian pertama dia bertemu dengan Juliet. Romeo bersandar di dinding bata yang dingin. Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin malam meniup pakaian dan helai merah jambunya.

Lagu nyaring dari lantai dansa itu menggema, hingga sosok seorang gadis tertangkap visualnya. Dengan surai _vanilla pink_ panjang yang indah dan kulit semulus porselen, dia berlari keluar dari istana itu. Romeo memperhatikan gadis itu berhenti di puncak tangga, menjatuhkan sepatu kacanya dengan sengaja dan membalikkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Seketika itu, manik kuning Romeo bertabrakkan dengan manik langit gadis itu. Romeo terpaku. Bukan karena kecantikan gadis itu, bukan. Tapi matanya. Indera penglihatannya yang menampakkan suatu binar.

Binar yang menunjukkan rasa kecewa. Seakan gadis itu akan memberontak begitu saja dari cerita yang dituliskan untuknya jika ada kesempatan. Seakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak senang menjalankan cerita. Seakan gadis itu ingin bebas dari _plot_ cerita yang membelenggunya.

Dan, Romeo yakin. Itu bukanlah asumsinya semata. Dia yakin itu kenyataannya.

Namun Romeo tetap berdiri diam di sana. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghampiri sang gadis. Bahkan hingga gadis itu kembali berlari, melarikan diri dari pangeran rupawan yang mengejarnya. Bahkan hingga gadis cantik itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Romeo tersenyum miris. Karena dia tahu, di dunia ini, semuanya digerakkan oleh tali ilusi bagai sebuah boneka _marionette._ Melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai naskah cerita. Namun tidak dengan Romeo. Dia menolak mengikuti jalan ceritanya, maka, di sinilah dia. Sendirian, tak dikenal, tanpa tempat untuk berpulang.

Konsekuensi yang menimpa bagi tokoh yang menolak kisah mereka.

.

.

Romeo tidak menyangka akan sekali lagi bertemu dengan gadis ayu itu. Menundukkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah taman bunga di halaman belakang kerajaan yang besar. Bahu mungilnya tampak bergetar, namun tak ada isakan yang terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Romeo.

Mendekati gadis itu, Romeo menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terlonjak, manik langitnya yang sedikit berair membulat menatap manik kuning di hadapannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa. Hanya meratapi nasib yang dituliskan untukku."

Romeo mengulas senyum, pesonanya menguar, sedikit menggelitik gadis itu. Duduk di samping gadis itu, Romeo memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Romeo. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kau ingat?"

"Namaku Cinderella. Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa melupakan pemuda antah berantah yang tersesat ke dalam cerita yang sama sekali bukan kisahmu?"

Romeo terkekeh. "Waktu itu, aku merasa kalau kau ingin melarikan dari sana, aku benar 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Cinderella tampak bingung, alis tipisnya saling bertaut, "Bukankah itu memang cerita yang ditulis bagiku? Berlari menjauh dari pangeran segera setelah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sepatu yang kukenakan?"

"Bukan, maksudku bukan itu." Romeo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, kau terlihat ingin kabur dari kisah yang dituliskan hanya bagimu ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Romeo tersenyum misterius. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa tertarik pada gadis itu.

"Karena aku—orang yang sudah pernah kabur dari kisahnya sendiri—adalah orang yang akan membawamu kabur dari sini. Menuliskan takdir di mana hanya ada dirimu yang dicuri hatinya olehku."

.

"Dasar pemuda aneh. Sungguh pemuda yang aneh." Sahut Cinderella yang terbaring kesal di kasur _king size_ miliknya—dia tidak pernah satu kamar dengan pangeran sejak hari pernikahan hingga sekarang. Walau terdengar kesal, sosok manis itu menyunggingkan senyum yang amat lembut.

" _Romeo…_ "

.

.

Hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi, di tempat yang sama, Romeo dan Cinderella kembali bercakap. Seakan itu telah menjadi rutinitas yang tak bisa mereka lewatkan. Kedua insane itu semakin dekat satu sama lain.

"Hei, bolehku bertanya?" tanya Romeo suatu hari.

"Apa?" Cinderella tak mengalihkan atensi dari hamparan bunga mawar aneka warna di depannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Leon?"

Cinderella tampak diam sebentar. Kemudian dipalingkan wajahnya pada Romeo, menatap iris kucing itu dengan lembut, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ini semua hanya karena jalan cerita yang dituliskan."

"Lalu, apa kau bahagia?"

"Tidak." miris terlihat di manik langitnya. "Namun, semuanya terlihat lebih baik sekarang berkat datangnya dirimu, terima kasih."

Romeo tampak sedikit merona, "Lalu, apakah ada orang yang berhasil mencuri hatimu?"

Cinderella tersenyum, helaian _vanilla pink_ -nya berayun oleh hembusan angin. Dengan latar kelopak mawar yang berterbangan, dia menjawab; "…"

.

.

Esok harinya, Romeo kembali menunggu Cinderella di sana. Namun, gadis manis itu tak kunjung datang. Esoknya juga dan lusanya juga sama. Hasilnya nihil. Cinderella tidak pernah menampakan dirinya pada Romeo sejak hari itu.

Namun, Romeo tetap setia menunggu di sana. Tergiang jawaban yang diberikan olehnya kemarin hari, ' _Kamu._ ' Dan berkat satu patah kata itu, Romeo sadar akan dia yang telah terjerat pesona gadis rupawan itu.

Romeo terus menunggu dan menunggu. Hingga malam datang menjemput dan bulan di cakrawala. Romeo memutuskan untuk menemui gadis tambatan hatinya. Melewati lorong demi lorong dalam hening. Hingga dia sampai di bawah balkon kamar Cinderella, jauh dari taman bunga tempat mereka bertemu.

Isak tangis yang berusaha disembunyikan terdengar oleh Romeo. Tanpa membuang satu detik pun, Romeo segera memanjat dinding bata itu. Bukan hal sulit baginya.

Rembulan bersinar terang, mengekspos seorang gadis rupawan dengan balutan gaun malam yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Lutut ditekuk dengan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Romeo mendekat, dengan sebelah tangan di saku celana.

Tangannya meraih pucuk kepala Cinderella, kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Merasakan helai demi helai surai lebut nan panjang si gadis. Gadis itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang berderai air mata. Segera Cinderella menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Romoe. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya di dada bidang si pemuda.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu. Mereka selalu bertemu saat malam menjemput, bercakap dengan penerangan rembulan. Pertemuan rahasia mereka diketahui oleh pangeran, membuatnya murka dan memperlakukan Cinderella kasar. Namun, biarlah. Karena takdir tetap mempertemukan mereka.

Malam bertabur bintang dan bulan bulat sempurna angkuh di cakrawala. Cinderella menyesap tehnya pelan, merasakan cairan hangat itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Menunggu sosok yang dicintainya datang.

Sosok pemuda bersurai merah jambu yang ditunggunya datang, dengan iris kucing emas yang memandangnya gadis itu lembut.

"Aku datang lagi, Aria," ucapnya sebelum duduk di sebelah Cinderella. Aria, nama asli yang dimiliki gadis manis itu dibalik nama panggung yang disandangnya.

"Kau telat, Yuuma," gadis itu tertawa pelan setelah mengatakan nama asli sang pemuda.

"Maaf, maaf," sahutnya jenaka. Yuuma lalu bangkit, mengulurkan tanganya di hadapan Aria seraya berkata; "Aria, ikutlah bersamaku."

Aria tersenyum sedih, "Andai aku bisa, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi bersamamu. Namun, aku tidak ingin malapetaka melingkupimu jika aku ikut denganmu. Kuasa Leon melingkupi penjuru negeri ini."

Mengatakan bohong seperti itu tidaklah susah. Aria sudah sering mendeustai dirinya sendiri. Mendustai perasaannya sendiri. Beruntung dia belum menjadi boneka hidup berkat kedatangan Yuuma. Namun itu tidak akan menyangkal fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang putri pendusta.

Yuuma berlutut, sebelah tangan masuk ke saku, mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan beludru biru gelap yang melingkupi. Sebelah tangannya membuka kotak itu, menampakan cincin mungil indah dengan _azure_ yang bertahtah apik di sana.

"Tak peduli walau malapetaka menghampiri kita. Tak peduli jika takdir juga seluruh dunia menentang perasaan kita. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di sisimu, di mana tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Yuuma memasang cincin mungil itu di jari manis Aria, tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang merona pudar itu. "Persetan dengan takdir yang menentang. Asal kita dapat bersama, aku akan menulis takdir kita dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Yuuma…," Aria menatap Yuuma dengan manik langit yang berkaca-kaca. Terharu akan keseriusannya.

"Oleh karena itu," Yuuma bangkit, kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Ikulah bersama denganku, Aria."

"Tentu." Aria menggerakkan tangannya, menerima uluran tangan Yuuma, undangan baginya untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu dusta yang memerangkapnya.

Tirai merah jatuh, menutup kisah mereka yang berakhir dengan deraian likuid bening di pipi karena haru. Kini tak ada lagi Pangeran Antah Berantah yang Patah Hati dan Gadis Jelita si Putri Pendusta. Kini mereka hanyalah sepasang insan dengan nama panggung yang disandang mereka; " _Romeo and Cinderella_ ".

.

.

 **Romeo and Cinderella, part 2: Romeo's Fateful Meeting—End.**

 **Romeo and Cinderella—Finish.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Halo~ Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian, ya!

Terima kasih kepada **Fuyukaze Mahou, Panda Dayo, dan AyA-Chan28** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin.

Regards,

Kuroyuki Alice.


	4. Snow White

**Snow White**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story

Summary:

Wahai cermin di dinding, tolong berhenti berkata bahwa gadis ini adalah wanita tercantik di dunia.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), a really short chapter, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang kurang dari gadis itu? Kulit selembut sutra dan seputih salju, iris samudra luas yang bulat dan besar, bulu mata lentik alami serta surai laut setengkuknya yang halus. Ah, dan jangan lupakan kurva tipis menawan yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan gadis itu. Cantik.

Sayang, tidak semua orang mencintainya seperti yang seharusnya. Tatapan benci, dengki dan iri sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari gadis itu. Tapi, hei, di dunia manapun, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Semua terlahir dengan kekurangan yang ada. Jadi, ini semua sudah sewajarnya, 'kan?

Tersenyum dan disapa oleh semua orang yang melewatinya? Setiap har. Dibicarakan semua keburukannya di belakang gadis itu? Setiap saat.

Dan gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman di bibir. Karena itu semua ialah alur yang sudah dituliskan baginya. Ironis.

Hari demi hari, seiring dengan semakin banyaknya orang yang tertawan pesonanya, semakin banyak iri yang diterimanya. Senyum tipis tak pernah absen dari wajah manisnya—jangan lupakan mata samudranya yang memicing sinis.

Suatu hari, karena kecantikan miliknya, nasib buruk diterima olehnya—sama seperti yang telah dituliskan. Diasingkan oleh ibunya sebagai ratu jahat, serta diburu bagai hewan liar. Namun, hanya dengan senyum menawannya, semua orang dalam jarak visual terpana olehnya.

Tujuh wajah tersenyum ceria, menyambutnya dengan ramah. Tiap hari dilalui oleh gadis itu bersama tujuh kurcaci yang menerimanya di dalam hutan, jauh dari peradaban desa. Bahagia melingkupi mereka, namun, tak satupun dari hal itu yang membuat si gadis salju terlena. Tipu daya yang dilakukan ketujuh kurcaci sewarna pelangi agar dia lengah sama sekali tak berguna. Gadis itu tidak sebodoh yang mereka kira sampai tak menyadari tali ilusi yang menggerakan mereka sesuai kehendak sang ratu kejam.

Sampai satu hari, di penghujung akhir kisah gadis yang berperan sebagai putri salju itu datang. Ketujuh kurcaci pergi keluar, bersamaan dengan seorang wanita tua berjubah tudung sekelam malam, datang menghampiri rumah kecil yang ditinggali gadis itu dengan keranjang di satu tangan.

Mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan, wanita tua itu menyeringai. Dan sang tokoh utama kita membuka pintu itu dengan senyuman lembut di muka. Medengar bahwa wanita itu menawarkan apel padanya, disambutnya dia untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

Disuguhinya segelas air putih pada wanita itu. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, menyeringai tipis saat maniknya yang tampak sendu melihat jelas wanita itu meneguk habis air yang ditawarkannya.

Dengan cepat, gravitasi itu menghentak si wanita keras. Jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dengan tudung yang terbuka dan topeng yang terlepas, membuat wajah di atas rata-rata dan surai pirang pucat dengan gradasi pelangi di ujung bawah rambutnya terekspos jelas. Gadis salju menatap wanita itu rendah.

"Iri dan dengki hanya akan membuat dirimu jatuh," sahutnya dingin. Tak terdengar belas kasihan dalam suara.

Menggenggam kampak tajam di satu tangan, gadis itu menunduk. Meraih sebuah apel merah ranum yang tampak lezat dengan sebelah tangannya, gadis itu mengulurkan apel itu ke mulut si ratu yang menyamar.

"Apel yang sungguh tampak lezat, kenapa anda tidak mencobanya, Yang Mulia?" nada merendahkan terdengar jelas.

 _Sepertinya prasa 'Jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampak luarnya' benar- benar berlaku kali ini. Benarkan,_ Snow White _?_

Apa dia masih harus berperan mengikuti alurnya sekarang? Memakan apel yang dengan jelas diketahuinya beracun? Dan menunggu pangeran yang entah dari mana asalnya menyelamatkannya dari peti mati putih yang dingin dengan ciuman? Tidak, terima kasih. Alur menjijikan itu tidak pantas bagi gadis cerdas sepertinya. _Snow White_ bukan gadis bodoh dan lemah seperti yang dikira orang-orang.

Membuang apel yang sudah tergigit paksa oleh si ratu, gadis itu mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. Tak peduli dengan air mata yang terus mengucur dari manik _caramel_ di bawahnya. Juga ratapan mohon pengampunan dari wanita di dekat kakinya.

"Enyah." Dingin. Suara gadis bersurai laut setengkuk itu sedingin salju. Pantas dengan nama _Snow White_ , nama panggung yang disandang gadis itu.

 _Menunjukan sisi dirimu yang sebenarnya sekarang, heh? Tapi, tak apa. Walau kau sudah melenceng jauh dari alur yang kutuliskan hanya untukmu, tidak apa. Kau kumaafkan. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja,_ Kaiko _-ku sayang, tentu saja karena—_

"—Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlahir sempurna di dunia manapun."

Dengan seringai dingin yang lebar di bibir manisnya, kapak mengambang tinggi di udara, manik samudra yang menatap tak suka, gadis bernama aslikan Kaiko itu menghempaskan kampaknya. Lolongan sakit berhasil lolos dari mulut busuk si ratu, dengan darah yang mengucur dari leher jenjangnya.

Tirai panggung jatuh, tanda pertunjukan yang berakhir. Berakhir dengan cairan sewarna mawar merah berduri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snow White—End.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Halo~ Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian, ya! Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini akan selesai dalam dua chapter lagi. OAO

Terima kasih kepada **Fuyukaze Mahou** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin.

Regards,

Kuroyuki Alice.


	5. Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood

**The Big Bad Wolf & Little Red Riding Hood**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Andai aku bukanlah si Tudung Merah, akankah kita bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda? / Andai aku bukanlah si Serigala Jahat, akankah kisah kita berakhir berbeda?

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), alur kecepatan yang sangat cepat hingga ga dapet _feel_ nya, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Jangan pernah kau berbicara dengan orang yang tak kau kenal di jalan."_

Nasehat yang diberikan ibu kembali tergiang di kepala gadis itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu akan tetap mengabaikannya.

Dengan tudung merah yang tak bisa menutupi helai-helai samudra luasnya yang indah, gadis itu dengan riang mengambil jalur menuju hutan. Bersenandung ria sambil sesekali mengintip isi keranjang di sebelah tangannya, wangi _cookies_ tertangkap di indera penciumannya, ' _Nenek pasti akan suka_.'

Gadis itu sampai di sebuah persimpangan, hamparan _dandelion_ di jalur kiri mempesonanya, membuatnya mengambil langkah memutar dari kanan ke arah kiri—jalur salah yang lebih jauh untuk mencapai rumah sang nenek.

Gadis itu tampak asyik mengamati serta meniup tangkai demi tangkai _dandelion_ , hingga tak menyadari pergerakan halus di balik semak.

Disana, seekor serigala dengan surai matahari indah dengan manik langit musim panas cerah yang memandang si Tudung Merah dengan intens. Si Serigala terpana akan rupa gadis itu, dengan kulit semulus porselen dan manik batu zamrud menawan.

Si Serigala bahkan tak sadar akan ranting-ranting kering di hadapannya. Sampai dia menginjaknya, menyebabkan suara patah yang mampu mengalihkan atensi si gadis.

 **KRAK!**

Si Gadis menoleh perlahan, hingga maniknya menangkap sosok serigala. Gadis itu tampak takut, bahunya bergetar dan netranya mulai mengeluarkan likuid asin. Serigala tampak panik, sosok itu tampak memutar otak untuk menghibur gadis itu supaya tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang menawan hatinya menangis. Tidak di hadapannya, tidak karenanya. Tidak.

Seakan menjawab keinginan sang Serigala, tiba-tiba saja, angin datang dengan hembusan kencang. Meniup helai-helai putih _dandelion_ mengudara, juga meniup tudung si gadis jatuh—menunjukan helai samudra luas panjang yang dikuncir sepasang.

"Indah, 'kan?" Serigala memulai konversasi di antara mereka, dengan manik langit yang menatap lekat pada sosok dihadapnnya. Pada helaian indah yang tampak terawat.

"Ya!" Si Kecil Bertudung Merah masih saja memandangi udara, dimana _dandelion_ terbang di bawah langit biru tak berawan.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis manis sepertimu di tengah hutan seperti ini?" Serigala bertanya dengan ekspresi hangat setelah angin memelan, menurunkan _dandelion_ yang sempat merasakan terbang.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa!" Gadis itu menepuk keningnya pelan. Serigala terkekeh pelan menanggapi sikap jenaka gadis itu. "Aku harus mengantarkan kue ke rumah nenek."

"Kue?"

"Ya, kue!" Gadis itu menunjukan isi keranjangnya pada si Serigala. "Aku dan Ibu yang memangangnya!" gadis itu menyahut dengan riang.

"Begitukah?" Serigala tersenyum, rupanya tak lagi seram bagi si gadis. Rupawan, mungkin? "Pantas saja baunya manis."

"Ah, terima kasih, Tuan Serigala," gadis itu tampak tersipu karena pujian si Serigala. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa memanggangkan beberapa untuk anda besok. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Benarkah?" Serigala menyahut senang. "Aku ingin sesuatu dengan rasa apel."

"Apel? Kalau begitu, aku akan memetik beberapa apel nanti di kebun Nenek!" gadis itu kembali berkata dengan riang.

"Sampai jumpa, Tuan Serigala!" gadis itu melambaikan tangan sembari mengucap salam perpisahan. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini besok dengan kue apel terenak yang belum pernah kau rasakan!"

Sedangkan si Serigala hanya berdiri di sana, seakan kakinya terpaku pada tanah. Setelah meneriakan dua patah kata—"Aku menantikannya!"—pada gadis itu, si Serigala jatuh terduduk. Meratapi nasibnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan gadis itu.

" _Andai aku bukanlah si Serigala Jahat, akankah kisah kita berakhir berbeda?"_

.

.

Gadis itu sudah mengantarkan _cookie-cookie_ hangat yang dibawanya pada Neneknya—yang sekarang sudah terlelap dengan kacamata yang menggantung di pucuk hidungnya. Gadis itu sekarang ada di kebun belakang sang Nenek, dia sering ke sini untuk merawatnya bersama Nenek, untuk memetik beberapa apel untuk Tuan Serigala.

Memikirkan sosok itu, gadis itu merasa amat senang, tanpa ada alasan berarti. Dia merasa senang, nyaman dan yang paling aneh, dia berapa aman berada di dekatnya, sesosok Serigala. Hingga pemuda jangkung yang dikenalnya sebagai pemburu melewati hadapannya.

Dengan surai laut dalam dengan manik serupa, si pemburu bertanya pada si gadis; "Mengantar kue untuk Nenek, heh, Tudung Merah?"

Anggukan dari si gadis menjawab pertanyaan pemburu tanpa harus mengeluarkan patah kata.

"Dan kau memetik apel untuk membuatkan kue bagi Nenekmu lagi?"

"Tidak. Ini untuk orang lain," gadis itu menjawab singkat sambil terus memetik apel. Si Gadis Tudung Merah tidak menyukai pembawaan si pemburu. Tidak pernah.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, gadis itu mengangkat keranjangnya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu juga si pemburu. "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Pemburu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Sampai jumpa! Jika kau bertemu dengan serigala di hutan, katakanlah padaku, ya!"

Sambil terus melangkah turun menuju hutan—jalur satu-satunya untuk pergi dan pulang dari rumah Neneknya—tetes-tetes likuid asin menuruni pipi porselennya. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara.

Realita telah menamparnya keras.

Gadis itu tidak akan pernah dapat bersanding bersama dengan sosok yang dicintainya.

" _Andai aku bukanlah si Tudung Merah, akankah kita bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda?_ "

.

.

Tudung Merah kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama, dengan keranjang di sebelah tangan, ingin menemui sosok yang didambanya lagi di padang bunga _dandelion_. Gadis itu mengintip isi keranjangnya, wangi _apple pie_ menguar, tertangkap dalam indera penciumannya.

"Tuan Serigala pasti akan menyukainya," gumam si gadis senang.

Si gadis sampai di sana dan menemukan sosok yang menemani mimpinya tengah duduk sambil memainkan helaian _dandelion_ yang mengudara.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tuan Serigala! Aku datang membawa kuemu!" gadis itu berlari ke hadapannya si Serigala.

"Benarkah? Apa itu _apple pie_? Baunya lezat!" Serigala menyahut antusias begitu Tudung Merah sampai di hadapannya.

Tudung Merah duduk di sana, sambil mengeluarkan isi keranjangnya.

Mereka tertawa riang, bercakap hingga lupa dengan sekitar. Tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri sejenak. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tak bisa bersatu.

Hingga manik zamrud si gadis membulat. Melihat pemburu bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar, siap dengan senapan yang mengarah pada si serigala.

" _Aku sudah berkata padamu untuk mengabariku jika kau melihat serigala di hutan, 'kan, Tudung Merah sayang?"_

Dan segalanya terjadi dengan cepat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat senapan itu melontarkan bongkahan besi panas yang meluncur begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan—atau paling tidak memeringati—Tuan Serigala yang dicintainya.

Dan detik selanjutnya, yang dia lihat hanya merah. Merah yang mengotori helai putih _dandelion_ di sekitar mereka. Merah yang bersimbah pada sosok yang terbaring di depannya. Semerah tudung yang dipakainya. Semerah apel ranum yang dipetiknya kemarin hari untuk orang terkasihnya.

"Tidak. Tidak! TIDAK!" Gadis itu meraung dalam tangis. "Seharusnya kisah kita tidak berakhir begini. Tidak!"

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup di dongeng yang menyatukan kita?! Kenapa kisah kita tidak bisa berakhir bahagia seperti kisah lainnya?! Kenapa?! KENAPA, LEN?!"

Dan si Serigala tersenyum lemah menanggapi ratapan gadis itu.

Tangannya terulur, mengelus pipi porselen si gadis pelan—berusaha menghapus linangan air mata di sana.

"Jangan menangis, Miku."

Angin berhembus kencang. Meniupkan _dandelion_ mengudara. Meniup helai samudra sang gadis. Meniup pergi bulir-bulir air matanya.

Len—si serigala—dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, mengulas senyum tipis dan berkata; "Aku ingin kau setegar _dandelion. Dandelion_ yang terus berusaha bertahan hidup walau tertiup tak tentu arah oleh angin."

Miku meledak dalam emosi. Sedih melingkupinya. "Len! Jangan pergi, Len!"

Tak peduli seberapa sedihnya dia. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia mengkoarkan ratapannya, pengharapannya. Yang pergi tak akan kembali. Hingga tirai panggung kembali terbuka.

—Dan mereka akan sekali lagi terjebak dalam skenario yang sama. Di mana mereka tak bisa bersatu. Di mana si gadis akan meraung dalam tangis dan si pemuda akan pergi dijemput maut.

Karena apapun yang terjadi, mereka tetaplah _The Big Bad Wolf and Little red Riding Hood_ , dimana kasih mereka tak akan disambut oleh takdir.

Dan sekali lagi, tirai merah panggung jatuh. Mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka dengan sedih di udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Big Bad Wolf & Little Red Riding Hood—End.**


	6. Juliet's Happiness

**Juliet's Happiness**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Karena semua orang pantas untuk bahagia.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Juliet terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, semua wajah yang melihatnya bersuka cita. Bahkan ada yang hingga menitikkan air mata. Namun, Juliet tidak mempedulikan mereka. Manik sewarna apel hijau itu menjelajahi seluruh pojok ruangan, mencari atensi seorang yang tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi.

" _Romeo…_ "

.

.

Juliet dengan lesu duduk di kasur lebar berkelambunya. Sorot mata apel itu melirik meja mungil di sampingnya, di mana berdiri sebuah pigura dengan gambar Romeo di sana. Dialihkannya atensi pada pintu kaca tebal di ujung kamar, di mana ada balkon tempat Romeo bersumpah padanya.

Tetes likuid asin membanjiri pelupuknya, hingga akhirnya jatuh ke pipi porselennya dan mendarat pada gaun malam yang dipakainya. Juliet menangis sesengukan. Realita menamparnya keras—sangat keras malah.

Dia tahu kalau semua perlakuan lembut Romeo hanya berdasarkan naskah yang diberikan pada mereka. Dia tahu jika Romeo tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Dia sadar bahwa semua memori yang mereka ciptakan hanya fana belaka, yang 'kan menghilang secepat mata orang-orang berkedip.

Juliet tahu. Gadis jelita itu tahu bahwa sentuhannya, kehangatannya, belaiannya, suaranya juga tatapannya, Romeo yang didambanya, hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Kepalsuan yang tak berarti sama sekali.

Gadis bersurai lumut sepundak itu tahu.

Dan dia masih mencintai sosok itu dengan amat dalam.

.

.

Mentari telah menyingsing di ufuk timur, membangunkan Juliet yang masih setengah terlelap dengan sinarnya yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarnya. Manik secerah hutan hijau Juliet berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali menutup. Jika dia harus menjalani hari tanpa sosok dicintanya, lebih baik dia tetap terbaring di peti kacanya.

Menyedihkan, memang. Putuh asa atas kehidupan hanya karena orang yang dicintainya menghilang dari hidupnya. Tapi, bisakah kau menyalahkan Juliet? Menyalahkannya karena telah mengikuti jejak kisah yang ditulis oleh pengarang naskah dengan begitu apik?

Naskah yang begitu indah, sampai Juliet tak sadar telah jatuh ke dalam lubang kesalahan yang amat besar. Memang benar itu kesalahannya karena telah jatuh pada pesona Romeo, tapi, salahkah Juliet jika dia mengikuti isi naskah itu karena ingin mencecap bahagia?

Kini Romeonya telah hilang, hidup penuh bahagia bersama seorang gadis jelita di negeri nun jauh di sana. Meninggalkan Juliet yang terduduk hampa, dengan anak sungai dari hatinya yang tersakiti mengalir di pipi bundarnya.

Namun, bisakah kalian menyalahkan Romeo karena telah meninggalkan Juliet yang kini terpenuhi asa? Tidak. Bukan salah Romeo hingga Juliet jatuh cinta padanya. Romeo hanya mengikuti alur dari naskakh yang dituliskan.

Bisakah kalian menyalahkan Romeo karena meninggalkan Juliet? Tidak. Bukankah semua orang di dunia pantas untuk bahagia? Jadi tidak salahkan jika Romeo pergi meninggalkan Juliet demi mencari kebahagiaanya—yang kini sudah tergapai—?

Dan kini Juliet tertinggal dalam sebuah ruang hampa. Tanpa Romeo di sampingnya, kisahnya sudah berakhir. Tanpa seorang _hero_ , seorang _heroine_ tak bisa melanjutkan kisahnya. Lantas, kenapa Juliet masih ada di sini? Kini ketika ceritanya sudah usai, tanpa bahagia dalam genggamannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Juliet menyendiri dalam kotak hampa. Memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dalam kisah _nya._ Kisah Juliet sudah berakhir ketika Romeo meninggalkannya. Kini saatnya Juliet membuka lembar cerita baru. Namun, bagaimana caranya?

"Yuuma…" Juliet kembali menangisi _kekasihnya._

.

.

Juliet mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya sejak dia terbangun dari _kematiannya_. Membakar foto rupawan Romeo, menutup gorden yang menampakkan balkon, berusaha melupakan semua kenangan tentang pemuda itu.

Kisah Juliet sudah berakhir, berkali-kali diulangnya prasa itu di benaknya. Kini, tanpa ada naskah yang membelenggunya, seharusnya dia bisa bebas. Ah, dia _memang_ sudah bebas. Bebas dari ikatan naskah, namun terperangap dalam ruang memorinya. Juliet terantai oleh masa lalu yang penuh kepalsuan.

.

.

Juliet kembali terbangun. Mungkin ini sudah sebulan sejak dia mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap, tanpa ada penerangan sama sekali. Susah untuk membedakan ini pagi atau malam.

Manik _sour apple_ -nya menangkap sesosok bayangan gelap di ujung ruangannya.

"Siapa kau?" Juliet bertanya dengan suara serak, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengeluarkan suara indahnya?

"Ah…, aku pelayan baru di kediaman ini, Nona Juliet. Namaku Rinto." Dapat Juliet lihat dari balik cahaya redup dari lilin di meja nakas di samping sosok itu, seorang figure pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Dengan surai mentari ceria dan manik langit hangat, sosok pemuda itu menawan.

"Apa Nona butuh sesuatu? Akan saya bawakan."

Juliet tersenyum tertahan. "Kau yang mengurusku selama ini?"

Pemuda itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Ah, iya."

"Terima kasih." Dapat dilihatnya wajah si pemuda yang bersemu.

"A-akan saya bawakan teh hangat." Kala si pelayan keluar dari kamar Juliet dengan debaman ringan pintu kayu jati yang memisahkan ruang itu dengan dunia luar, Juliet kembali berbaring menatap kelambu ranjangnya.

Juliet kembali tersenyum. Dia mulai berpikir; kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum? Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Apa helaian lumut dan kulitnya memucat karena tidak berjumpa dengan matahari begitu lama?

Juliet terkekeh tertahan, tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena tidak menerima asupan air yang cukup sebulan terakhir.

Sepertinya Juliet sudah menemukan mataharinya. _Sepertinya_.

.

.

"Nona Juliet, tolong bangun. Matahari sudah merangkak tinggi pagi ini," seru Rinto yang kini membuka gorden kamar itu, membuat Juliet yang masih terlelap di kasurnya menggeliat pelan akan cahaya mentari yang merangsek masuk.

"Lima menit lagi~" Juliet berucap malas.

Pelayan itu menghela perlahan, sudah terbiasa akan tingkah majikannya yang mulai terbuka padanya sejak dua bulan terakhir. "Akan saya bawakan sarapan."

.

Saat Rinto kembali ke kamar itu dengan nampan berisi sarapan sang nona muda, Juliet sudah terduduk di kasurnya, walau masih dengan rambut dan gaun malam acak-acakan serta manik mata sayu.

Rinto tersenyum, wajahnya memanas. Dia memang selalu tahu nonanya itu manis, _selalu_. Itulah kenapa dia menjadi pelayan pribadi Juliet, kan? Untuk dekat dengan si gadis.

"Rinto?" gadis itu mengucek sebelah matanya. "Hari ini apa?"

" _Darjeeling Tea_ , _toast_ , _sour apple jam_ dan _omelet_ ," jawab Rinto sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir keramik berukir indah.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Juliet sambil menyesap tehnya. Mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Rinto, Juliet menyahut cepat, "Kalau begitu, sarapan denganku, ya?"

"Tapi Nona—"

"Kau selalu saja menolak ajakan sarapanku, Rinto." Juliet merengut kesal. "Sekali ini saja, ya?"

Rinto mengalah. "Baiklah."

Juliet tampak senang. Manik hutannya berbinar bahagia dengan senyum lebar di parasnya.

Rinto tersenyum. Dia bersumpah, akan terus mempertahankan senyum bahagia di wajah gadis tambatan hatinya itu apa pun yang terjadi.

.

"Rinto." Panggil Juliet suatu hari saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bunga kediamannya.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Naskah cerita yang membelengguku sudah terlepas lama, kan? Sekarang aku sudah bebas, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Nona."

Juliet tersenyum riang. Diputarnya tubuhnya, hingga gaunnya dikenakannya ikut berputar. "Kalau begitu," Juliet menggenggam kedua tangan Rinto dalam kedua tangan kecilnya. "Mulai saat ini panggil aku dengan nama asliku, tanpa embel-embel 'Nona'."

Rinto tersenyum. "Baiklah. Dan namamu yang sebenarnya adalah…?"

Juliet tersenyum mengejek, "Sudah berapa lama kita bersama, dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu nama kekasihmu? Kejam sekali."

Rinto hanya tersenyum menimpalinya. "Kata seorang Shakespeare yang agung, ' _Apalah arti sebuah nama,…'_ "

Juliet tertawa riang. "Namaku Gumi. Jangan kau berani mengganti namaku, ya."

Rinto ikut tertawa, "' _…Mawar jikalaupun namanya bukan lagi mawar, wanginya akanlah tetap sama'_."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan mawar?" Gumi merengut.

"Namun kau memang seindah mawar, Gumi." Rinto mengelus pucuk hijau gadis itu.

Juliet—Gumi— tertawa mendengarnya. Wajahnya merona tipis.

.

.

Gadis itu bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda bersuraikan mentari dan bermanikan langit. Rinto adalah dunianya. Kini, Juliet sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

' _Karena semua orang pantas untuk bahagia.'_

.

.

 **Juliet's Happiness—End.**

 **Fairy Tale: Behind the Scene—Finish.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Akhirnya cerita terakhir dari proyek fic FT:BtS selesai :D. Kenapa yang terakhir? Karena saya sudah buntu ide 8D.**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah me- _review, fav,_ dan _follow_ cerita ini. Juga pada para _sider_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal ini. Saya tersanjung TAT.**

 **Terutama pada Schlaf yang terus hadir dari awal chapter, terima kasih~~ #nangis # terharu**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
